The Biopathology Center seeks to foster improvements in the diagnosis and treatment of chronic diseases and cancer, with the ultimate aim of increased cure rates and fewer treatment side effects. Consistent with this mission, the Pediatric Biospecimen Division's broad and long-term objective is to continue our focused efforts to provide scientifically-relevant biospecimens to the research community, including improved access to high-quality pediatric and adolescent human malignant, benign, diseased and uninvolved biospecimens. The pCHTN seeks to directly promote and support outstanding research in the diagnosis and treatment of chronic disease and cancer by pursuing the following specific aims: 1. To make high-quality, scientifically-relevant biospecimens available to the investigator community through continued efforts and innovations in standardized collection, quality control, storage, and biospecimen distribution under proper regulatory guidelines 2. To support translational aspects of cutting-edge research by ensuring appropriate tracking of biospecimen lineage/processing/storage as well as linkages to existing demographic, clinical, biological, treatment, and outcome data 3. To maximize scientific return on limited resources by promoting networking of rare specimens (e.g., leukemia, adolescent cancers) as well as initiating new informed consent procedures to facilitate linkage to clinical outcomes 4. To leverage innovations in technology, best practices, and investigator feedback to constantly improve our operational capabilities, access to biospecimens, investigator satisfaction, and stewardship of the vital resources we safeguard 5. To expand pediatric tumor procurement through continued partnership with COG 6. To enhance scientific-relevance of tissues through new processing technologies which better facilitate molecular research